Always and Forever
by tanapoo12
Summary: Maura/Frankie, some Jane/Joey I don't know what to put because it may ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything but Carly and Elizabeth. I know, Maura & Jane are a little mean to everyone at the end, but I blame the storm we had last night, and my brain running. **

Jane had been taken into the hospital, alerting her husband and best friend. Maura had been keeping an eye on Jane and Joeys girls down in the autopsy room, when she got the call, then quickly called Joey and collected the girls then started to the hospital .

"What's wrong with mommy, Aunt Maura?" The five year old Carly asked.

Maura sighed looking at the twins in the mirror. "Nothing sweet girl." She said trying to hide the worry in her voice, thankfully the honeyblonde recieved two nods from the two. The rest of the ride was silent, until Joey called Maura. "Joey, I don't know. I just got the call. I have the twins and we're headed there now." She informed him, then listened to him. "Just calm down and get there." Maura said before Joe hung up.

After a twenty minute ride, Maura arived with the twins, finding the whole Rizzoli clan already there. Carly and Elizabeth ran to their grandparents while Maura stood back. She knew Angela and Frank thought of her as a daughter but didn't want to intrude on this. "Maura, come here." Angela said after she noticed the M.E in the corner.

"I'm fine." Maura insisted, nodding and glancing around the room when a doctor came out.

"We need to do a heart transplant." Dr. Barnes stated looking at Joe, which Maura over heard, she knew she and jane were the same blood type, since the shooting with bobby, they had found that out.

"I'll do it." Maura spoke up, earning her glances from everyone.

"You don't have to, Maur." Frankie told her.

"I want to." She argued. "Carly, and Elizabeth need her. She has a family that needs her. I don't. You don't see me with a husband and kids, I'm willing to do it." Maura said her arms crossed over her chest.

"I won't let you." Frankie said, everyone knew that the youngest Rizzoli always had a thingy for Maura, except Maura, or they would probably be a couple.

"Frankie, I'm doing it. I know what'll happen if I don't do it." The honeyblonde said, walking past Frankie and to the doctor.

"Maura, you're not doing it, I'm sure they can find another heart. Don't do it, Maur, please?" He asked.

"I'm doing it Frankie, and nothing can stop me, the twins need her. No one needs me, I'm just plain old Maura, with no family. I'm doing it. There's no stopping me." Maura told him, she was putting her feelings aside for the youngest Rizzoli for Jane. "I'm willing to do it." She said walking over to Dr. Barns and looking her in the eyes.

"We don't know if you two are the same blood type." Dr. Barnes said looking at Maura.

"Dr. Barnes, we are, we've known for a while, we're both AB." Maura stated, moving her hair out of her face.

"Alright, Dr. Isles. We'll do this." Dr. Barnes said, "Go say goodbye." She told Maura.

Maura nodded and walked over to the twins. "You guys know I love you right, as if you were mine?" Maura asked recieving two matching nods. "Good. Now, you be good for Mommy and Daddy, and Grandma and Grandpa, and Frankie. Got it?" She asked them, again.

"We'll be good Aunt Maura." The two said at the same time, then leaned up to kiss Mauras cheeks. "Wubb you." Carly and Elizabeth said.

"I love you, too." Maura said, pulling them into a hug, keeping her eyes closed tight, to keep the threatening tears from falling. Maura slowly stood p and made her way to Frankie, and put her hands to his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across his lips. "I've always loved you." She said, bearly audible. "Always." The honeyblonde repeated, kissing his lips softly. "And forever." She said feeling his arms pull her closer.

"Always, and forever." Frankie repeated, kissing her, then letting her go.

Maura trailed her hand down his chest as she walked away, to Joe. "Take care of the girls, promise me you will?" She asked, recieving a nod. "Good." Maura said, pulling him into a hug then walked to Angela. "You're like the mother I never had. All of the Rizzoli dinners, on Sunday, that made me feel like I belonged." Maura told her, pulling her into a hug.

"You're always welcome there. You were the girly daughter I never had. And I'm sure Frank feels the same way." Angela smiled, kissing Mauras forehead.

Maura had said her goodbyes to everyone and made her way back to be prepped for sugery, she knew what was going to happen, so she wasn't worried, she knew she was in good hands.

Finally, after a lengthy surgery, well, what the Rizzoli's thought was a lengthy surgery, Dr. Barnes walked out. "Jane is still out, but she is stable." She said, before talking again. "I noticed on Dr. Isles' charts that the Rizzoli family was to take care of anything in any case where she were to pass on, and that applies now, so are you all going to take care of the funeral?" The doctor asked, recieving plenty of nods. Dr., Barnes nodded and told them that they could come back and see Jane, two at a time. Angela and Joey went first, to their surprise Jane was awake.

"Where's Maura." Were the first words out of the Detectives mouth.

Joey and Angela looked at eachother, and Angela spoke up. "Janie, you needed a heart transplant. And Maura volunteered." She finish.

"No. No. She didn't. Maura didn't. She's out in the waiting room with Elizabeth and Carly. Maura Elizabeth Isles, is not the one that gave me a heart. No." Jane said in disbelief.

"Jane, she did. Right after she and Frankie pretty much admitted that they were in love with eachother. Maura gave you her heart, so you could be with the girls." Joey told his wife, her hand in his.

Jane shook her head. "I want proof." She said, still not wanting to believe Maura was gone. Ten minutes later Dr. Barnes walked in. "Is she really gone?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant, Dr. Isles gave you her heart. She was determined to do so." Dr. Barnes told Jane.

"Why did you let her do that, Ma, why did Frankie let her do that?" Jane asked. "Get me Frankie, I need to talk to him." Jane said, crossing her arms.

Angela and Joey left Jane to go get Frankie for his sister, who was not believing a word she was told. "I was wanted, Jane?" Frankie asked.

"Why in the world did you let her do that?" Jane asked. "Why did you let her, when you knew she felt the same way, Frankie why did you do that?" Jane asked.

"Jane, she was determined, she wouldn't let me talk her out of it, I tried. I really tried. Jane, I loved her. I still do, I will, always and forever. That's the last thing she said to me. 'I've always loved you..Always and forever.' Jane those were the last words she said to me." Frankie told her. "She wasn't going to be talked out of it. She was set to let you live, for Carly and Elizabeth. She said they needed you. Maura was willing to die for you to live." He said. Now wishing he would have to Maura sooner how he felt, how he was in love with her, completly and uterly in love with her.

"I'm sorry Frankie." Jane said, in a low voice. "Atleast she told you how she felt, too. And you didn't have to live the rest of your life wondering if she did feel the same." She told him, motioning for him to hug her.

"It's fine, Jane. Really." Frankie said, when the door opened, and a smile broke onto Janes face.

"Always and Forever?" Maura asked, knowing Frankie was about to have a heart attack.

"I. But. You. Yes. Always and forever. Don't ever do that again." Frankie told her, pulling her into his arms.

Maura smiled. "This was Janes idea." she told him, capturing his lip. "I love you." She said against them.

**Very mean prank, I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything but Carly and Elizabeth.**

A few months had passed since the whole thing at the hospital, Maura and Frankie had been inseparable since. One was staying with the other almost every other night. When possible, they were at eachothers sides. Frankie took every opportunity he could to get down to the morgue, while Maura took every opportunity she found to get upstairs.

"He's not here, Maur." Jane looked up from her paperwork. "He's out with Korsak." She said

Maura rolled her eyes, since when was she so predictable. "What if I hadn't came up her for Frankie?" She asked her friend.

"That's all you come up for anymore, and you're all he goes down for." The detective said.

Maura crossed her arms. "Fine then." She said and turned on her heel and went back to the elevator.

Later that night, Maura had left before Frankie, or so she thought. Walking into the house Maura slipped her heels off, and picked them up. When she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of wine, her shoes dropped from her hand. "Frankie..." She said, her hand over her mouth at the sight before her. Frankie had set up the table in the dining room the the left, and decorated the room, had candles everywhere, and what Maura suspected to be one of Angelas recipes for something Italian.

Frankie smiled and walked over to her. "Happy 6 month aniversary, baby." He said, leaving a kiss on her lips.

"Frankie... This is amazing.." She said, softly. "Really, amazing." The honeyblonde then whispered, feeling his lips on hers.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, as her hands went around his kneck. "You're worth it." Frankie told her.

"I love you." Maura mumbled, kissing him once more before they broke apart. "How'd you manage this?" She asked.

"A lil help from Janie, a little from Pops, Ma, Korsak, Frost, and your assistant." He smirked.

"Did I mention, how much I hate how sneaky Rizzoli's are?" Maura asked.

Frankie smiled, taking her hand and walking into the dining room. "Plenty." He said, pulling her chair out for her, then walking to the other side to sit down.

Maura sat in the chair, and slid it in. "Good."

Half way through diner, Frankie stood, and walked over to Maura's side, getting down on one knee.. "I am completly, and uterly, in love with you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, have little Rizzolis and little Isles' running around, I want to be yours always and forever. Maura Elizabeth Isles, will you marry me?" Frankie asked, opening the ring box.

Maura kept her eyes on the dark haired Rizzoli. When the last four words came out of his mouth, she was at a loss for words. Finally, her mouth and brain connected. With a nod, the honeyblonde said "Always and forever." Putting her arms around Frankies kneck, after he had slipped the ring onto her finger, she stood, as he backed up so she could stand, and put his hands on her hips. "You have no clue how much I love you." Maura said, kissing him, with more force than the previous ones from that night.

Frankie kept his hands on her hips, "I love you too, baby, always and forever." he same, adding to the kiss.

**blah, it's short, but cute, and it's late here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maura laid on her side, facing Frankie one hand in his hair, the other on his chest. Hearing the door bell she groaned.

Frankies arms were securely around his fiancé, when he too heard the door bell. "Are you going to get that, or am I?" He asked softly.

Maura placed a kiss on his jaw. "Ignore it." She said. "Not important." The honey blonde grinned, feeling Frankies arms wrap her even tighter.

"I think we can do that." He told her, kissing her lips, in return.

Angela had recently moved out of Mauras guest house, but still had keys to it, and the main house. After realizing that Maura nor Frankie were going to answer, she unlocked the door, following a trail of clothes, picking them up as she made her way to the bedroom. Quietly the mother of three opened the door.

"What the hell, Ma!" Frankie said loudly, pulling the cover up to make sure Maura was covered.

Angela pursed her lips. "Maybe. Someone should answer the door next time, to avoid a door being opened on them." She coughed and left the bedroom.

Maura was doing all she could to keep from giggling like a five year old. Smirking, she climbed from the bed and pulled Frankies shirt and boxers on. "I'll be back." She grinned kissing him. "Love you." Maura said, leaving the room. Once in the kitchen she spoke up again. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Rizzoli." she apologized.

Angela was fixated on cooking like she did every time she walked in on one of her children doing something. "I've told you before Maura. It's Angela, or Ma. Besides I shouldn't have done that." She stated. "Im sorry." Angela apologized, too.

Maura smiled. "Apology accepted. Now. If you'd like, I could help in here, while Mr. Frankie in the other room gets over his embarrassment." She giggled.

The older Rizzoli laughed. "Why don't you go call Janie, have her bring Joey and the girls. And make sure you change before they get here." Angela said as Maura smiled and picked up get phone to dial Janes number. "They'll be over in twenty minutes." The honey-blonde nodded heading to her room to change.

After entering the room Maura smiled at a sleeping Frankie, then leaned over to kiss him, but was grabbed at the sides. "Gotcha!" He smiled, taking her lips with his.

"Get dressed, Mr. Rizzoli were having company." Maura grinned opening her closet and pulling out comfortable shorts knowing shed need to be dressed for watching baseball all day.

"Bossy are we, Mrs. Too be Rizzoli." Frankie grinned, hugging her from behind.

Maura sighed contently. "Mrs. Frankie Rizzoli. Sounds amazing to me." She said.

Frankie nodded in agreement. "Ready for a day of baseball?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Maura said, pulling the jersey she had received from Frankie on. It had the Red Sox logo on the front, and Rizzoli, the number 12 on the back.

The dark eyed Frankie watched her. "That, looks sexy." He smiled, opening the bedroom door, and grabbing her hand to make their way into the kitchen.

Once the two were in view of the other rooms, two squealing little girls could be heard. "AUNT MAURA!" Jane and Joeys daughters came running.

Maura smiled as Carly and Elizabeth came running towards her. Kneeling down she pulled the two into her arms. "Hi there." She said kissing their cheeks, before whispering into their ears. Maura watched as the dark headed girls wrapped their legs and arms around Frankies legs.

Frankie looked down at his nieces then over at his fiancé before reaching down and picking the two up and carrying them to the couch and tickling them.

The honey blondes eyes didn't leave Frankie until Jane had walked over to her. "You guys will be amazing parents." Came the voice of her best friend.

Maura nodded. "It's not Frankie I'm worried about. I know he'll be an amazing father. It's myself that I'm worried about. I didn't have that role model like you, Frankie and Tommy did." She said her eyes still trained in her fiancé.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know you're going to be an amazing mom when the time does come. Have you not seen yourself with the twins?" She asked. "You're amazing with them. They love you. You will do fine." Jane nodded. She was confident her best friend would be an amazing mother, whether she wanted to believe her or not.

Once everyone had settled down, well one Frankie and his nieces had settled down, they headed into the kitchen which smelt amazing thanks to Angelas cooking. After eating, and a little bit of arguing from Frankie and Jane, which wasn't all to odd, they had finished, and moved to the livng room, but not before helping Angela clean things up. The twins had vacated to the guest room which held plenty of their toys. Now leaving Jane and Joey by eachother, and Maura and Frankie by eachother. "When is the wedding?" Angela asked when she came in the room.

Maura looked at Frankie. "We haven't decided yet." She nodded.

"When you decide, be sure to let me know. The second you tell me, we're jumping right into the panning." Angela informed the honeyblonde

Maura smiled at how much Angela was ready to help plan another wedding. "Alright." She spoke, feeling Frankies arm go tighter around her. He had become quite protective in the months they had been together, and Maura was not complaining about it. She loved the protectivness, it was something she hadn't experienced growing up, or in any other past relationship.

Hours had passed, and the game had started. Maura was still at Frankies side, his arm around her. Over the course of the day the honey blonde had helped Angela with lunch, along with Jane, and then dinner. Rolling her eyes as Jane and Frankie then searched the refrigerator for the beer she pushed passed them and began moving items. "Maur, where'd you hide it, this time?" Frankie had asked.

Maura giggled and handed them both one. "You two need to learn to actually look, not just glance." She slapped Frankie on the arm and went to sit down.

The Red Sox had came out to win their game, leaving everyone in the house in a very good mood. After the game, Jane, Joey, the girls, and Angela had left. Leaving Maura and Frankie to themselves. The two started picking things up, but did not finish, thanks to getting distracted by themselves. Frankie had carried Maura to the bedroom and and carefully dropped her on the bed, and made love to her. Later, the two spent from their activities, Maura lay protected in Frankies arms, just as she spend most of the day.


End file.
